jadusablefandomcom-20200214-history
Players
Players are the driving force behind the events of the Haunted Majora's Mask Cartridge ARG. At the game's height, the amount of players was indeterminable. On February 27, 2011, the first Within Hubris reached a total of 830 users online, and by the time it was taken down, it had over 3,500 members. The players whose actions had impacts on the story, were mentioned by characters, or were exceptionally prominent in the community are listed. Ryukaki has been omitted, as he became a character shortly afterward. Players tied to ARG events Video responders * Freyadutenebres submitted the Inverted Song of Time on September 19, 2010. Her submission prompted a response from BEN, confirming that the players had the ability to submit songs in order to influence the story. ** Another player, KittyKat2892, is credited in the description of Freya's video. * MFGreth submitted the New Wave Bossa Nova on September 19, 2010. It was uploaded before the Inverted Song of Time, but accepted afterward. The next day, he submitted SAVING ALEX.MP4, in which a fairy is released in order to revive Alex. He is the only player to have multiple responses accepted. * HigurashiMGOST played the Song of Healing on September 19, 2010, which was responsible for causing Rosa's disappearance. Their name may have been different at the time of their submission. * moonman2522 submitted the Oath to Order on September 19, 2010, which caused an unknown entity to kill Alex, as shown in .... * Miya submitted the second Song of Time, which was accepted on September 20, 2010. It caused the second reset, starting the Third Cycle. Alex commented the following on the video: "NO! It's too soon!" Her YouTube name was Ps360FacePunch at the time. * Cerxi submitted the Sonata of Awakening on September 20, 2010. It caused Alex to disappear, effectively negating MFGreth's previous submission. Contact with Ifrit and Rosa * ZackVee is the most notable example of players who contacted Rosa prior to her disappearance. His emails to her are known for their frantic content. * BGK5 managed to contact Rosa prior to her disappearance, but did not receive much in return. Players mentioned * Sephiriam was mentioned in Fate.txt, the 60th hidden file from youshouldnthavedonethat.net. The file reads, "It comes for us all Sephiriam." They were also mentioned by BEN via Jadusable's YouTube channel, specifically with the phrase, "Sephiriam has no significance, just the next lamb wandering blindly into its inevitable slaughter. This will hurt you, Sephiriam." Received phone calls * Players who received phone calls on October 6, 2010 include BGK4. IRC contact with Ryukaki's group * JarSqwuid initiated contact with Ryukaki's IRC group on October 6, 2010. She held two more conversations on her own in the following days. * Xerot was present for the first conversation with Ryukaki's group. * DarkScythe was present for the first conversation with Ryukaki's group. Players with community significance Within Hubris I staff * OsirisOmega was one of five original moderators on Within Hubris. * Garrenn was one of five original moderators on Within Hubris, and designed the original banner. * Sheik was one of five original moderators on Within Hubris. * The Meek One was one of five original moderators on Within Hubris. She retained mod status after Within Hubris was recreated. * Superstarstef was one of five original moderators on Within Hubris. * Spanosa was promoted to moderator in mid-2011. On June 2, 2012, he was promoted to administrator. He retained admin status after Within Hubris was recreated. * DeaconAYC was promoted to moderator in mid-2011. Within Hubris II staff * Kafeite recreated Within Hubris after its removal in 2012 alongside Dawn of a New Day, and is the head admin. * Dawn of a New Day recreated Within Hubris after its removal in 2012 alongside Kafeite, and is the Theme Manager. * Spirkiroid is a moderator on Within Hubris, promoted on June 29, 2016. * CircleHunter is a moderator on Within Hubris, promoted on June 29, 2016. Theorists * Astartus is the most recognized theorist in the community, having developed the Already Dead and Elegy Vessel theories, among other activities. * Spanosa developed Forced Ascension theory, arguably the most widely accepted in the community. * TR1 developed the Masks and You theory, as well as an incredibly in-depth analysis on File 59. * DeaconAYC developed the Tampering of the Chapters theory, and co-developed the Identity of the Second Entity and Identity of the Son in the Letters theories with PERSONAmc and PERSONAlaplace, respectively. * Superstarstef developed Ascension 101. * CrossLegion developed the About Kelbris theory. * Harshad developed the Siphon theory. * notJAD developed the Jad and the Moon Children theory. Content creators * PwerlvlAmy is among the first to create a prominent series of videos using BEN as a character, the first of which began on September 17, 2010, just two days after TheTruth.rtf was released. * Blueshift Productions created the most well-received live-action series, spanning five arcs with a total of 22 episodes. * 423 Ohm is a music group consisting of several members of the Resistance, and has released four BEN parody songs, spoofing songs from the Beatles, Kid Cudi (more accurately, a prior parody by Alex Hall of a Kid Cudi song), Rick Astley, and Jonathan Coulton. * Onslaught Six is an independent industrial metal artist who produced Termina, a concept album based on themes from the Haunted Majora's Mask ARG. * Aqua was responsible for the creation of the Empire of Within Hubris, a long-running forum game that inspired many community memes and works. * Wolfcat took inspiration from the Empire and produced several works based on it, including Weenie Licked, a post-apocalyptic webcomic in the style of MS Paint Adventures that depicts the Empire after a mysterious, cataclysmic event. His comics can be found here. * SKM developed two games, Remember.exe and lostmemory.exe, which are infamous for their harmless but terrifying functions, including adding text files to the device running it, deleting files within its folder, and uninstalling itself at random. * ID Tyler, Fancypigg, and Gizemo are a trio of GMs for the JohnIsDead ARG, an alternate-universe continuation and pseudo-prequel to the original Haunted Majora's Mask ARG. The first arc of JID was ran by The Man, later revealed to be Dawn of a New Day. Groups At the beginning of the Moon Children Arc, players began forming groups. Several of them still exist in some form, but most others are either no longer active or have merged with other groups. Some formed with less ARG-oriented purposes, but are still listed. Pre-Creation of Within Hubris *'We All Are Link' was created on September 19, 2010 and was the first group to form. Some people outside the group began to believe that WAAL was receiving special treatment during the game, which was amplified due to File 60’s mention of a major WAAL player. The resulting conflict escalated and resulted in an unknown member hacking WAAL’s LiveJournal. **Notable members of WAAL include redundancykills, yoursoulismine1, Sephiriam, and AviaRayne. *'What's Your Mask' was created on September 19, 2010 shortly after WAAL’s inception. This group housed several members that were responsible for the community’s bigger theories. **Notable members of WYM include Astartus, Loiathal, Shou, and CrossLegion. *'You Shouldn't Have Done That' was created on October 5, 2010. After two days, it merged with What's Your Mask. *'Bomber Gang Kids' was created on October 7, 2010 from the semi-official ARG Facebook page. Several members used a numbering system for their usernames, and most added BGK before them. This is the longest-lasting group. **Notable members of BGK include BGK5, Kafeite (BGK3), BGK Beeb, and BGK Prism. *'United Allies' was created on October 7, 2010, and consisted largely of a splinter from WAAL. It lasted only for a short time, with most prominent members rejoining WAAL's successor, Knights of Theet. **UA contained a sub-group called TheOrganization1, which existed to mess with WAAL. **Notable members of UA include Uratnik, Pyroclasticman, and Kitty. *'xphiles' was created on October 10, 2010 and was short lived. What happened to the members is unknown, but they most likely joined neighboring forums. *'BENDeFENders' was created in October 2010 by unknown players. The forum no longer exists. *'The Resistance' is the second incarnation of What’s Your Mask, named so after a splinter of members from the Bomber Gang Kids joined. With the name change, users began adding PERSONA to their usernames. This group was responsible for forming 423 Ohm, a musical project headed by Astartus, which altered the lyrics to and covered classic songs such as The Beatles’ “Let It Be.” *'Knights of Theet' (formerly Kights of Jad) was created on October 19, 2010 from the remainder of WAAL after some of its members left to form United Allies. Members of the Resistance joined after their group's activity faltered. This group is one of the longest-lasting, second to the BGK. **Theet contains a sub-group called The Dalsons, named so after vdalson. **Notable members of Theet include shadshaddo, Spirkiroid, Ifrit Jenkins, and vdalson. *'Heroes of Time' was a group that met exclusively in the Canthandlethetruth Tinychat. It is unknown when it was created, but it was often joined by members of Theet. *'System of a Dream' was a group that formed from the users on the Jadusable Chatango. It is unknown when it was created due to the loss of its forum. Its existence is only traceable through its last remaining member, Spirkiroid. *'The Fourth Day' was formed on December 9, 2010, but the details of its origin are scarce. After the ARG was put on hiatus, its focus shifted from the game to general interests. It is no longer an active part of this community. Post-Creation of Within Hubris *'Internet Batman Brigade' was formed on May 15, 2011 from members of Within Hubris as a supplemental forum. Most of its activity was simultaneously presented there as well. It was abandoned when Within Hubris was taken down. **Notable members of the IBB include Spanosa, Ariesus, TR1, and Aqua. *'Lonely Singles Club' was formed in 2011 from a Within Hubris thread, originally as a way to talk to others about life and its hardships. It is one of the longest-lasting, behind Theet. **Notable members of the LSC include Dawn of a New Day, Lady Alzers, ridesthenarwhal, and Wolfcat. *Other, smaller groups included The Grey Lens, Goron Bros, and Baroque Works. Post-Death of Within Hubris * Internet Detectives was formed on January 22, 2015 with a particular focus on JohnIsDead, a fan ARG. Since then, it has grown to include members from all remaining groups and awaits the coming of the Hubris Arc. ** Notable members of the ID include ID Tyler, ADULT_LINK, Oceanstuck, and WickedLady2195. * Taskmasters was formed in July 2016 with focus on the return of YSHDT. It is a combination of the ID, BGK, Theet, newcomers, and returning players from the past. ** Notable members of Taskmasters include MFGreth, Aaver, Oreo, and GoldenIchor. Community Resources Italicized items are no longer active. Bold items no longer exist. Sites and forums * youshouldnthavedonethat.net (Post-Moon Children) '' * 'Within Hubris' * [http://s13.zetaboards.com/WithinHubris ''Within Hubris (Newbris)] * Within Hubris (Tribris) * Jadusable's Haunted Majora's Mask Cartridge (File: BEN) Facebook * We All Are Link LiveJournal * The Wolf's Den (WAAL Forum) * What's Your Mask LiveJournal * What's Your Mask Archive * What's Your Mask YouTube * What's Your Mask Twitter * Drowned (What's Your Mask/The Resistance Forum) * [http://yshdtforum.proboards.com/ You Shouldn't Have Done That] * [http://clocktownobservatory.webs.com/ The Clocktown Observatory] * Bomber Gang Kids LiveJournal * Bomber Gang Kids Twitter * Bomber Gang Kids YouTube * United Allies * xphiles * BENDeFENders * Kights of Jad * [http://dalsonestate.webs.com/ The Dalson Estate] * The Dalsons LiveJournal * Heroes of Time LiveJournal * System of a Dream * The Fourth Day * Internet Batman Brigade * Internet Detectives Tumblr Chats * [http://thedalsons.webs.com/chatangos.html Dalson Chat Portal]' (2, 3, 4)' / [http://mysica.webs.com/portal.htm WYM Chat Portal] * Jadusable Chatango (2, 3, 4, 5) * What's Your Mask Chatango (Rules) * Resistance Funchat! Chatango * The Clocktown Observatory Chatango * [http://tinychat.com/Canthandlethetruth Heroes of Time Tinychat]'' (2)'' * #jadusable IRC * #''xphiles IRC'' * whatisthetruth Tinychat * Kights of Jad Chatango * Knights of Theet Chatango * The Dalsons Chatango * System of a Dream Chatango * LSC Chatango (2) * Empire of Within Hubris Chatango * WHRoleplay Chatango * Baroque Works Headquarters Chatango * Internet Batman Brigade Chatango * Within Hubris (Newbris) Chatango Category:Characters Category:Real life